Reunion
by samilove813
Summary: Edward was the nerd in high school. Now he's married with a baby girl. He gets an invite to his high school reunion. Will he go? Will he be made fun of once again?
1. The invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**# #**

_**Edward's POV**_

I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was adopted by my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen at age four. I went to Forks High School in Washington. I was a total nerd and the school body decided to torment me on it. At age nineteen, I moved to Chicago for college. There I met Isabella Marie Swan. She looked past my glasses and brains and she fell in love with me. I proposed after we'd been dating for two years. She cried, told me that she'd love nothing more than to be my wife.

Bella was the exact opposite of me in high school. She told me that she was the popular preppy cheerleader that made fun of nerds and had make out sessions with at least three different people a week. She said that eventually her parents were so embarrased by her actions they threatened to disown her. She cleaned up her act and went to college.

We met on a rainy tuesday afternoon. She was looking for a book in the library, I was trying to get away from my roomate. I accidentally ran her over and landed on top of her. I was so embarrased. We spent the next two hours talking. I worked up the nerve to ask her out and she agreed. It all went from there. When I proposed I took her back to the library, to the exact spot I trampled her. I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me.

Bella's parents loved me. They thought of me like their own son, even though they had one. Bella has a little brother named Jacob, he's sixteen. At the time he was around ten years old. He thought I was the coolest person in the world. Now, my parents are a different story. They absolutely hate Bella. They almost didn't come to the wedding. They think Bella is just a gold digger. You see I'm very rich, what they don't realize is that Bella is too. Her grandfather left her a two million dollar trust fund she can't touch until she's thirty.

About two years ago, Bella and I decided we were ready to have a baby. We spent a lot of time trying but nothing happened. Then a year and three months ago we found out we would be having a baby. We were so excited. At around 20 weeks we found out our baby was a girl. I was so excited, I was getting a mini Bella. Bella's parents were extatic. My parents thought she was trapping me. Of course they loved their grandchild, they just thought she was trap. Four months after that our beautiful baby was born. It was September tenth. Just three days before Bella's birthday. At two thirty one am our daughter was born. She had Bella's mohagany locks and my green eyes. Her skin was a shade darker than mine but lighter than Bella's. Her cheeks were flamed with color. We named her Carlie Elizabeth Cullen.

So that brings us to today. My daughter is two months old, my wife is at work, and I'm laying in bed. I get up and make my way into the nursery. It's perfect for my baby girl. I pick her up out of the crib and cradle her close to my chest as I walk down the stairs. I get her formula ready. After she's fed and burped, I pick her up and get a bath ready for her. I love my days off that I get to spend with her. She loves baths usually more water ends up on the floor than on her.

After her bath I sit on the floor and play with her. Damn Dora is on TV. Finally the door opens and my beautiful wife walks in.

" You have a letter adressed to you. Want me to open it?", she asks after kissing me on the lips and our daughter on the forehead.

" Yeah, just tell me what it says. My baby and I are snuggling.", I lay my head on top of Carlie's and she sighs as her eyes droop.

" Dear Edward Cullen, it's been ten years already. Please join us, the graduating class of two thousand and two for our ten year reunion. It will be held spirit week, leading up to the homecoming game. The events will be held at Forks High School. Please RSVP.", Bella finished then grinned widely. " We have to go. Please, I really want to see your old school and see where you grew up. Plus it'll give your parents a chance to see Carlie again. It's been two months. I'll do anything...please.", she gave me the puppy eyes that my daughter inherited already.

" Anything?", I raised an eyebrow.

" Anything.", she confirmed and smirked.

" You really want to deal with my parents for a whole week? You hate how they treat you.", I tried to sway her.

" I know how they treat me Edward. I don't care about that. This will give you a chance to see your old friends, your parents and it'll give Carlie some time with her grandparents.", Bella sighed.

" Fine, I'll call later tonight and reserve our spot. Now, our daughter is napping. What was this about doing anything I wanted?", I raised my eyebrows and she giggled. Oh it was great being married to her.

**# # # # #**

**Sorry I have not updated any of my stories in a long while. I just got a new laptop and for some reason I can't get onto my word document to type. I need the product key and I never got one. Anyway, I have more stories on . Bedtime Stories is on there but the others aren't twilight. One is Vampire, One is all human and the other is a Pitch Perfect fanfiction. BY THE WAY #OCCUPY IS SO DAMN ANNOYING. SOMEONE PLEASE REPORT HIM.**


	2. Carlisle and Esme

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**()*()(*()**

_**Edward's POV**_

We pulled up to my parents huge house in Forks. We drove all the way here, we didn't want to take the baby on a plane since she is so young. Bella had just pulled Carlie out of her carrier when my parents made their way outside.

" Oh Edward! My baby!", mom rushed forward and hugged me. Bella was changing Carlie's clothes since she was in her pajamas. One thing you should know, if Bella is holding Carlie and she's really comfortable, as soon as carlie leaves Bella's arms she starts screaming. Mom saw the baby and went over to her.

" Hello Esme.", Bella greeted nicely.

" It's Mrs. Cullen to you Isabella. Now give me my grandchild.", mom sneers. I sigh and rub a hand over my face. Bella's smile falters but she doesn't let it get to her.

" I don't think that's such a good idea Mrs Cullen. She just woke up-", mom pulled Carlie from Bella's arms. As soon as Carlie noticed my mom wasn't Bella she was screaming. Bella took the baby back and she stopped immidiately.

" You trained her to do that didn't you? You think it'll be easier to get your hands on the Cullen fortune if she hates me. Well your little plan isn't going to work. Just because you got knocked up on purpose does not mean you get any money from us.", mom growled. Bella didn't say anything. She just grabbed Carlie's diaper bag and walked over to me.

" Isabella.", dad greeted her.

" Carlisle.."

" Mr. Cullen.", he corrected her. She sighed and we all headed inside.

" So, when in the reunion?",mom asks as we eat dinner.

" Um starts tomorrow ends in three days." I answered. All of the sudden there was a cry through the baby monitor. I was about to get up but Bella stopped me.

" I'll get her.", she says before walking up the stairs. I can already see how this trip is affecting her. She's selfless, she doesn't want me to stop having a relationship from my parents or keep Carlie away from them.

I kept my eyes on her until she dissapeared at the top of the steps. I sighed and continued eating.

" Why don't you just leave her? Take Carlie and come back to Forks? You'd be much happier. Everytime I see her with you, you're never happy. What about Kate? Or even Maggie? They're some of the finest young ladies I know. They're only three years younger than you.", Mom suggested.

" Mom, Bella is my everything. She's the only thing other than Carlie that I'd give my life up for. It's been like that since the first day I met her...", I lost myself in the memory.

_Flashback..._

_Why did it have to rain outside today? Stupid roomate. Why can't Benjamin go over to Tia's dorm? Or just get an apartment with her. I found them in yet another compromising postiton when I got back from my intro into Psychology class._

_I decided to go to the library. It's quiet and no one will bother me there. I go into the psychology section as I remembered I needed an idea for a project. I wasn't watching where I was going and before I knew it I was laying on top of a girl._

_She was so beautiful. Her deep brown eyes seemed to go on forever. Her heart shaped face was a creamy pale. It looked so soft. Her hair looked like silk, a deep mohagany colored silk. She seemed to be looking me over to. A beautiful blush rose to her face. I scrambled to get off her and helped her up._

_" I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I-I'm sorry.", I rambled. _

_" Um it's fine...No harm done. I'm Bella Swan..", she held her hand out. I gulped and took her hand in mine and lightly shook it. Even her name described her perfecty, Beautiful._

_" Edward Cullen... Are you sure you aren't hurt?", I just wanted to make sure._

_" I'm fine...But I know a way you can make it up to me.", she smiled slightly._

_" Um, how?"_

_" I'm pretty bored. My roomate has all her friends over so there's no space for me in the dorm. How about you keep me some company? We can play twenty questions..."_

_" Twenty Questions? OMG that's like my favorite game...", I teased. She giggle and blushed. I followed her to the table. For the next two hours we played twenty questions. Our questions would lead us to coverstations._

_" You know, I get pretty lonely to. How about tomorrow night, you come to dinner with me?", I asked nervously._

_" As in a date?", she asks. I nodd my head slowly. Before I can react her lips are on mine an she's got her hands in my hair. She pulls away, we are both gasping for breath. " I'd love to go to dinner with you." Thats when I knew I was in love with Bella Swan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

Last night was horrible. Bella stayed silent through dinner and mom made a comment about how she still has baby weight she needs to lose. That followed by dad suggesting liposuction. Then at three am Carlie woke up demanding a bottle, mom said it was wrong that Bella wasn't feeding the baby the natural way. Why she decided to go see the baby when crying I have no idea. Then mom said how horrible Bella was burping Carlie. Finally the next day rolled around. Bella got up and put Carlie in a cute yellow out fit. Then at six o'clock we headed to my old high school. I took a deep breath and walked to the check in table.

" Name?", the fake bottle blond said from behind the table.

" Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen."

" Edward? Wow it's me, Lauren! OMG it's like, so good to see you!", her nasally voice squealed. She hated me in high school.

" Cool, look can I just have my nametag?", I asked. She nodded and handed them to me. Bella and I had been there about half an hour when we heard two gasps...

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!", They yelled together. Bella turned around and her mouth dropped. There was a natural blonde and a pixie. They both walked over to us. Then they both proceded to slap Bella across the face.

" I deserved that.", she rubs her hand on her now red cheek.

" Ya think! You left without a single word! You then told Charlie not to tell us where you went!", The blonde yelled.

" Calm down Rose. I'm sorry alright. I'm ashamed of my life back then. I was horrible, I was a slut. I just wanted to leave it all behind. Plus, I was about to get disowned.", Tears gathered in Bella's eyes.

" I don't care! You don't jusr leave your two best friends without any goodbyes, Swan", Pixie growled.

" Cullen. It's Cullen now Alice.", Bella whispered.

" Y-you got married? You didn't invite us?", Alice's tears overflowed.

" I'm sorry I-", she was cut off by my phone rining. It was my mother.

" Mom what's wrong?", I ask. All I can hear in the background is Carlie screaming.

" Carlie won't stop crying! I need you to talk to her. Just so she can hear your voice.", mom shifted the phone so Carlie could hear me.

" Hey Carlie-boo. It's daddy, don't cry sweety. Mommy and daddy will be home soon.", her cry faltered on the word Mommy but then picked up again. I knew exactly what she wanted.

" She's still crying Edward.", mom growled through the phone.

" She wants Bella mom. I'll put her on."

" No EDWARD DO-", but I handed her the phone.

" What's wrong with her Mrs. Cullen?...Look just let Carlie hear my voice I guarenty she'll quiet down...Thank you...Hey Carlie...Mommy will be home to tuck you in soon baby . Stop crying and be good for...Granny.", Bella smirked evilly at the granny part. Immidiately you could hear Carlie's cries stop. Bella said goobye to Carlie and hung up.

" I hate your mother.", Bella stated and handed me the phone.


End file.
